warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art/Discussion 2
Lineart I'm sorry, but other Wikis cannot simply use the lineart from Warriors Wiki. The artists released the lineart to that Wiki only. Warriors Wiki officials cannot give permission on behalf of the artists (who still own the lineart) for it to be used elsewhere. The kitten lineart from Warriors Wiki is my own work and I have to request that you remove all works that use it from this website. Thank you. 19:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � I don't think I've used your Kitten blank on this wiki or the other wiki, but I don't know about the others. So far I don't think any of the Project Members have used your kitten lineart for the Project. I may be wrong, though. This does mean that all images here using the Warrior Wiki's lineart must be removed, right? � [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm agrees with Icethroat. 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Problem As Kitsufox just stated in the message above, we can't use the Warrior Wiki's lineart anymore. Should we make new ones? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I think PIA is done...wow, this makes me sad... Sparrowsong 05:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily Sparrow. We just need to create our own. ChelseaFC 05:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I would be happy to do one but it may be a bit wierd since it's not realistic.... Pebbleshine was here!! 16:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Having your own, unique lineart would be good for this project. Put shout-outs to art communities requesting submittions. Places like Deviantart have healthy Warriors Art Communities where I'm sure quality art (and don't settle for anything less than quality or you're hampering yourself) could be obtained. It just means y'all have to do some of your own legwork. The same way the Warriors Wiki did for our Charart project. 17:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys I made a kitten blank: How bad is it? I used this as a reference for the eyes: Kitten [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) � It's pretty good, Rain. I would fix the eyes a bit, and make the fore arms closer to the ground (hopefully you get what I'm saying) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 14:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I declined every image, seeing as we can't use them anymore. Does anyone want to take the responsibility of taking down all the approved images from the articles? ChelseaFC 23:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll take down all of the images from the articles. I've gotten a couple done already, and I'm about to take down the rest of them. What about taking down everything from this talk page and archiving it? (How should it and all of the already archived images be archived?) --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 23:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm how about this? What de ja vu. . I'm trying to repel the urge to do a happy emoticon right now. Emoticon rehab ��:) I fail at that. lol. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I *tried* to do Brighteh -smiley-. Is it working? The not using of emoticons? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Rain, you are awesome��:) I tried the lineart out, it ruled, but I found some transparent bits. Here: . [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I should shut up. I'm not even a member, lol, but can anyone help me with making the blank I made look more realistic? Thanks. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) - Another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) � Evening, this is excellent!![[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 02:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks! The first needs a lot of work, though... and... Yet another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � I think that you might need to add whiskers to the warrior blank up there and s for this one, make the tail less stiff-looking, and the feet less pointed and sharp. Also, in the ears, maybe erase the line that goes through it so people can add ear pink��:) Just a suggestion [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK Brighteh��:D. D'oh.... emoticon. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Another. I tried to make this look like a warrior.��:P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � Good, but make the tail thinner, since it looks like a short-haired warrior��:D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eveningswift!!! Your amazing at line art!!! Pebbleshine was here!! 14:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have the female blanks as well. Want me to put them up? I'll also archive the declined images that used the WWiki's lineart. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, put up any useful blanks. And thank you, Rain.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, since we are in need of blanks, I will just approve all of Eveningswift's. And thanks Rain, it saves me the trouble of doing that XD. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, strike that. Evening and Rain, please put these in their different categories adn decide which ones will be in which blank. And also, there needs to be 2 longhaired for males and females and 2 Shorthaired for males and females. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, i think we should have all the blanks in order first :)[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Elder nominations I don't get it. Everyone's voting that Echomist should be an elder, but nobody's voting for me or Hawk to be an elder. What gives? Sparrowsong 21:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you're not voting because you think I'm awesome...well, thanks, but this Wiki is just not for me :). I think you're already an elder, Sparrow. At least, on the members list you are... but I don't think anyone put up an elder nomination 'cause you already stated you're leaving. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow nominated herself, and the nom's already ended. It's archived here. I'll archive this later. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 19:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Leader Are we going to have a new leader because Echo is inactive? She hasn't been on for months. ''If we were nominating a leader, I would vote for Eveningswift. 'Troutleap' 01:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If we did have to choose a new leader, I would vote for Icethroat, since she's already a senior warrior. But Evening would be a good choice too. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, you do have a point, Icestorm. If Echo isn't active again for weeks, I think it would be fair to choose a new leader. And lets not forget that before Evening quit last time before helping with the project, she was a senior warrior, like Icethroat. Both of them are equally qualified... [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't have anything against Icestorm but I think that Eveningswift as the leader. Pebbleshine was here!! 12:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Despite who becomes the new leader, there's quite a few more members of this project than there were a few months ago, so I think that this project needs a deputy now as well as a leader, and since we're deciding on who should be leader, I think it's a very good time to think about if/who should be deputy as well. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 00:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right :0. Wow there's so many people on the list now. A deputy would be good right now, in case if a new leader is nominated, and they're not active anymore.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I think that we should have a poll to decide. Who should be the next PIA leader? Eveningswift Icethroat (Anyone else can add users to this.) I think that it should be the user with the most votes becomes leader, and the user with the second most votes becomes deputy. That way its fair. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 14:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and I was wondering if we could go and do a clean out and delete all inactive members. For example, Hawkey quit this wiki, so we could delete her instead of waiting for her to be nominated as elder. And I know this is off topic, but won't we need two more admins since Hawk and Sparrow quit the wiki? 'Troutleap' 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Eveningswift, please don't take offense, but I didn't like the way you handled people criticizing you before. A leader should be calm and understanding, and I think Ice fits the bill. I'm sorry, Evening. I'll send Mossflight a message telling him to give two more users admin rights. Since when has Hawk quit? Sparrowsong 17:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Evening is my friend, but Icethroat has been more active this past week. Plus, she has been managing the project very well so far as a senior warrior. Also, in Evening's defense, it was only that one time which got everyone concerned. Other than that, she has been just as calm as everyone else in the project when dealing with past images. [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) On the IRC, I was talking to her, about WCW, and she said "I'm done with WCW anyways..." [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 01:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow o3o thanks guys, but I don't think I'm reliable enough. I keep getting bored with Warriors (teenager stuffs o3o)... I'm growing out of it D: All hail Icy! [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And thanks, Sparrowsong... it's just that I got kind of enraged when Peacesong created Swiftkill just to make me look bad. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks everyone, I didn't expect to get much support at all, so this is a really big surprise. I'd be very honored to be leader if it's what everyone in the project wishes for, but I'm not sure if I'd be a very good leader since I epic fail at blanks, and right now the main focus is to get blanks... --'Icy-chan llo!' 23:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Although you may not be able to make blanks, we do need someone to be able to help critique the blanks the other users made. You would still be helping with the project. Even when the blanks are sorted out, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic leader. I don't think you would have gotten 8 votes if others thought you weren't right for the job [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Brightsparrow, I need to have more faith in myself. :) By the way, when should this vote end? Same day as Echomist's elder nom ends (March 17)? --'Icy-chan llo!' 00:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think so. I'm not one to say, though. Hey, that rhymes! 13:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Today Echomist's elder nom ended, and Echomist is now an elder. So what's the final decision about who the new project leader and deputy will be? --'Icy-chan ' 22:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) (sorry if i sound bossy but...) Since I thought of this idea, Icethroat shall be the new leader of PIA. -clap- As for the deputy, Icethroat, choose. The most active person, might not have so many chararts approved, but comments well, and handles siations well. Choose wisly, -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much to everyone, I never expected for this to happen, and it's an honor to be the leader of PIA. As for my deputy, I choose Icestorm to be my deputy. Icestorm is a very talented artist, she comments well, is plenty active, and handles situations very well. I hope that the rest of the project will agree with my decision, and please state now if you have anything against Icestorm being the deputy of PIA. --'Icy-chan' 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I have no objections. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 17:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and in all fairness, if Eveningswift is good enough to be nominated for senior warrior, then she would be good enough to be a senior warrior. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 17:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No objections from me. I think that Icestorm would do well as a deputy - Brightsparrow ★ 19:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) wow i havent been here for a long time....i voted for evening but icethroat is awesome too i think she'd be really good for deputy though Pebble2Pineow 14:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Moss: I'm assuming that you meant Eveningswift nominated as deputy, then she'd be a good senior warrior. But Evening said that she's done with the Wiki, so although I really think that she'd be a great senior warrior, she's not on here anymore. Bracken: The vote's been over for almost two weeks, and the decisions of who's leader and who's deputy have already been made. (See the project page and some of this discussion topic for more.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 19:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Should this be archived now? [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll just archive this, as it's taking up space. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 19:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) May I join? May i join this project? I also have some blanks that will be put up for approval. ☯Sgt. Pepper's☯''Lonely Hearts Club Band'' 17:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just sign your name up where is says "joining" :) Brightsparrow ★ 18:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You've been added, so I'll archive this. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnails I don't know about you guys, but thumbnails is shifting everything on the page, so it's very confusing and messy for me. Is anyone else experiencing this problem... or is it just me lol. Hailshadow 22:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I am too, you aren't the only one. :) [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mine too, it's really messy, and it'd be great if people could leave the images out of the thumbnails. If the images are to large, then please downsize them, or put them at a smaller px. (Example for those who have no clue what I'm talking about: makes it a smaller size.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 02:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoot- so should one of us change the pics to all real size? Hailshadow 19:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Rain. Hailshadow 15:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Eveningswift Hey guys, my idiocy has done something unforgiveable... I forgot my password... -_- So is it OK to stay as Hailshadow? Hailshadow 22:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, that's okay, of course you can stay as Hailshadow, it's an awesome name. :) Do you want the link to your user page under Project Members to change to your new Hailshadow user page, or keep it as the link to the Eveningswift user page? (Do you want it to say Eveningswift or Hailshadow?) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 01:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Either's fine, lol, thanks! I'll be right on that. Hailshadow Lol, yor not the only one ;). ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 02:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Evening, I forgot mine too (Blackclaw98). [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Loleth, thanks guys XD Hailshadow 19:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 20:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) List of Blanks we need This is just for organization, and to let people know whats needed (I'm putting them all up, cross them out if they're up, bold them if their approved): *Kits *Apprentices (Med.Cat) *Warrior *Queen *Medicine Cat *Deputy *Leader *Elder *Cave-Guard *To-Be's *Kit-Mothers *Prey-Hunters *Healers *The Ancients *Rogue *Kittypet *Loner Sandwich989 07:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow...total fail on my part...we already 'ave these. -Facepalm- o.0. Will archive later. Sandwich989 07:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC)